


Body Snatched

by Dean1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1979/pseuds/Dean1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm hanging out an spending the night  at my best friend Christina's house watching an ep of supernatural with the puppy right between us an there is a strange white light that cover both Sam an Dean and we lean forward with a what the fuck looks then the white light comes from off the TV an go an surround us then vanishes, the puppy jumps off the couch scared as Christina ask her what's wrong an then she notices that her voice sounds kinda different then we both look at each other an scream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Snatched

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collaboration with my Sammy an for now this is gona be a ruff-draft
> 
> as you can see the story is gona be in the 3rd person an my Sammy is gona be helping me with it since I haven't really written in the 3rd person before, but I might have in one of my English classes in collage just cant really remember since its been way too long since I even took one

[](http://s136.photobucket.com/user/W_P_H/media/Supernatural/161816_original_zps731a33a8.png.html)

 

The two friends sat on the couch watching Supernatural. It was one of their favorite episodes! Bugs from season 1. About five minutes into the episode, Christina's puppy jumped up into their laps. After she got her loving she slid and sat right between the two, dozing off into a light nap. Everything was going smoothly until the two girls noticed something was wrong with the TV! Or to be more accurate, Sam and Dean's faces. They were slowly being replaced with a white light. Confused they both went up to the TV to see if they could figure out just what was going on, confused and upset loops clear on their faces. They did Not like their Supernatural being interrupted!

She then just groans, "man what the fu.." just then at that given moment the white light for Sam an Dean hit them as well as covers them completely. They both through up their arms to protect their faces, then scream. When it is all over an white light finally fads away they both fall down right on their knees since they gave way an no longer even supported their body's. Christina is the first one ta hear her puppy whimper so she turns her head ta look over at her an asks her, "hay…girl what's wrong?" The pup just shrinks into herself an whimpers a bit more. This then really concerns her as she goes to get up an goes right over to the couch, but the pup just jumps down an runs off somewhere. She just tilts her head in a bit of confusion then scratches her face a bit an says, "hu..now..that is.." she then just realizes that something is a bit off with her voice, an when she turns ta look over to her friend. An that is when she now he screams, of course when her friend Renee hears this an turns around she screams as well. They both scream for a bit while until they both start ta cough a bit.

After the coughing is all done Christina now Sam, tells her friend Renee now Dean in a bit of a scratchy voice due to all of the screaming that was done, "I'm gona go an get us some water." Dean just nodes his head at this as Sam goes ta get them some water. He manages to get a glass down an is just about to go an grab another one when all the sudden Dean shots from the living room very loudly, "SONOFABITHCH!" this of course causes Sam ta freak out an drop the one glass that he is holding as it lands right onto the title floor of the kitchen an shatters instantly. The sound of glass breaking instantly catches Dean's attention as he gets up an goes into the kitchen ta see that Sam is on the ground about to pick up the broken shards of glass up off the floor. " Here let me." "No Dean I got this ok." He just sighs at this, "just let me.." He then pulls his hand back since he had just cut his finger on a pace of glass. Sam just sighs an rolls his eyes abit, "See Dean you should just have just let me take care of it an now you cut your finger." He then reaches out for his hand, but Dean just pulls it away causing Sam to just sigh a bit. He then verily quickly grabs his wrist. Although Dean just tries to pull it away from him. "Hay just stop being so damn stubborn! an let me look." Dean just growls abit but lets him look. Sam then looks at Dean's finger, "well it doesn’t look really bad at all but." He just takes his hand back from him. "Yeah I know just need to wash it."

Instead of going an washing it off in the kitchen sink he goes into the bathroom an closes the door. When Sam is done cleaning up all of the glass he notices that Dean still hasn’t come out of the bathroom just yet. So he just rolls his eyes abit an sighs as he goes to the bathroom door an knocks when he doesn’t answer he tells him he better say something or else he is gona open the door. When he still gets no reply he just sighs again an opens the door abit slowly since he really doesn't know if Dean would try an through something at him or not. When it looks as if Dean isn't going to be throwing anything at him he opens the door all the way an sees that Dean is right buy the toilet with his legs held tightly against his chest an his head down. So he goes over to him an kneels downright in front of him. 

After a bit of just staying like that he finally an very tentatively reaches out an puts his hand onto his arm. "Hay…Dean." He then gives his arm a very gentle squeeze but he gets no response. So he takes his hand off from his arm then puts it right on top of his head an just starts ta pet him abit an before he even knows it he can honestly hear Dean start ta purr abit. So he just laughs slightly. Dean then finally lifts up his head when he hears Sam slightly laughing. So he just very cutely just tilts his head to the side. Causing Sam ta just coo at him. So Dean then just glares at him. "What Dean I can't really help it if you are just being so darn cute an highly adorable." He then just growls at this an says, "dude Samantha just bite me!" Sam just hits him slightly in the arm abit, Dean then rubs the very spot where Sam just went an hit him, " damn Samantha that hurt." He just sighs at that, "yeah…whatever you jerk." "Bitch." then they both just go an starts to really laugh. Then though they both end up falling over from laughing so much an so hard that they are laughing so hard that their sides hurt.


End file.
